My Sister's Husband
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Ella & Fang get some alone time while Iggy & Max go to the vet for the dog. While in the house, Ella shares about her unhappy marriage. Fang shares his bondage fetish. One-shot smut.


Silver: Just because I enjoy a good smut, doesn't mean I condone cheating.

My Sister's Husband

(F-Pov)

Max has told Ella about me tying her up and then going to town on her. I guess that's why my sister-in-law has her wrist tied to the back of a chair. Her petite body spread out under me across the table. Her milky skin begging me to lick it. Those pink lips calling out for me to taste them. Max's tits are way bigger than this. But, I wasn't going to have my way with her c-cups.

"I've never been eaten out before." Ella said. She sounded like a new bride on her honey moon night. Or...Max before I tore her hymen.

"Iggy isn't the romantic type is he?" I asked.

"Well no he just sort of...abuses me." Please stand by; I need to drive Ella back home and fuck Iggy up really quick. "That's not what I meant! He doesn't hit me or anything. I'm just a...sex doll to him. It's like he could fuck any girl and it wouldn't matter to him."

The reminder of Iggy & Max being at the vet together while Ella & I stayed here ran through my mind. I always wondered if Max would cheat on me and here I was. I wanted to laugh. Ella wanted to cry.

Im sure she loves Iggy. I know Iggy loves her. I just want to show her what 'love' in place of sex feels like.

"How about this." I said upon kissing her. She moaned into me letting my tongue take control. Her naked hips bucked into mine wanting more of me. As generous as I am, I'm still in charge.

I drew away from her, "I'll be your husband when Iggy won't be."

!

(E-Pov)

"Muah!" I called shamelessly. Fang's tongue folded up touching my roof as the bottom glided across mine. As he drew backward, the form was reversed.

He was using his lengthy tongue like a snake. Burrowing a new tunnel inside my already dirty hole. All while rubbing my clit to make me cringe.

It was like he was trying to dig into me depth. Not to push past where Iggy's dominance halted. But, to make me feel the sensation from my core. Oh God, did I want him to reach my core.

My hands wouldn't let me grasp his hair. I was stuck! Tied to a chair with only my crossing legs bringing him in deeper. I just wanted to see him pleasuring me! I'd have to settle for a mystery fuck.

"GHA!"

Speaking of mystery fuck! His tunneling got faster! The wavelength he was creating was overpowering me! I was close to cumming before but now I...I don't think I can...

"Fang! Fang! I'm...gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I...I'm CUMMING!"

It was like my first orgasm! So much flooded out of me in such a short span, I knew Fang's face was drenched. I just laid my head back waiting for him to scold me. Is he gonna rape me without a care like Iggy now?

"You taste really good." Fang said. Peeking over my breast, Fang was standing and using my discarded top as a towel. He eyed down at me with a mischievous grin.

!

(F-Pov)

"Comfy?" I asked. Ella, with red cheeks, was sitting in my lap. Her arms behind her head still cuffed to the chair. Her ass resting on my hips. My cock placed between her legs angled at her folds.

"Yes." Ella responded.

"Why're you so worried?"

"You're...bigger than Iggy. Not like you're double his size but...he's a rifle. You're an anti-tank rifle." SCORE!

"Don't worry. We're married remember. It's...like a dance."

I lifted her up just enough to slide myself into her with the descent. A 'yelp' escaped her lips upon entry.

Whispering into her ear, "I'll lead."

"Wait." She almost shouted, "You're the biggest man I've ever had. G-give me a second." I guess that makes sense.

Felling her walls clamp around me, Ella's pussy had been burrowed through pretty deep. Max would cry whenever we did it for the first couple of weeks. So with only a 'yelp' and 'wait' from Ella, she's been fucked hard.

I didn't want to wait for Ella to give me the go ahead five minutes later. I'm not that patient. So, I decided to toy with her. That creamy skin of hers was looking pretty tasty.

I trailed my tongue from her lower spine up to her neck causing a shiver. She let me lick her rose red cheek and turned to find our lips making contact. That, was the go ahead.

Hands over her hips, I set the pace for Ella's bounce. She removed her tongue from my mouth and gasped out erotically. Her full body faced forward letting me sink into her wet cunt even further.

Up and down she rode my cock moaning with each fall. Ella couldn't keep her voice in. Her small mouth let out the most delicious sounds! I wanted to hear so much more.

I grasped one of her jiggling breast massaging it and rolling the hard nipple. My teeth found their way to the sweaty flesh on her shoulder blade. My remaining arm wrapped around her waist firmly picking up the pace. Ella lasted thirty more seconds before releasing her juices.

(E-Pov)

I'm going crazy! It's just so fucking good! Fang's gentle touches under his hard thrust were making my head spin! When I can't think straight, I can't hold in my orgasms.

"Fang!" I chanted like a tribal ritual, "Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang!"

That cock of his grinded in and out of my cervix. My hair was rising and falling with my humps. It was like I was on a roller coaster as I watched the room move with me. This was the best seat ever!

My arms and stomach were stretched to a degree that made me sore. My eyelids weren't working correctly anymore. My sex was his. Not because he demanded it. But I loved him enough to surrender.

"Ella! You don't have any kids right?" he asked.

"No!" I panted.

"Want some?"

He tightened his grip and started fucking me even harder. He was about to cum! Oh fuck the hell yes!

"Do it!"

On syllable, Fang thrusted up one final time. His hot cum shooting into my womb was too much. Almost like it was fate, I came with him. We shared orgasms and spoke in unison.

"Let's do this again some time."

Fang pulled out of me, kissed me on the cheek, untied me, and carried me up to the guest bedroom.

"I love you." I hummed upon the covers draping my sweaty body.

"I know."

(1 year later)

"Hi my little nephew!" Max said carrying my son.

Fang smiled, along with me. Not out of the warm family moment. But our dirty secret that Max didn't know about her husband's son.

And his second child currently in me.

End

Silver: Reminder. These are fictional characters. I do not condone cheating.


End file.
